villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daredevil (Marvel Zombies)
Matthew Murdock, also better known as Daredevil, is a recurring antagonist in the 2005-2009 Marvel Zombies comic book metaseries, which takes place in an alternate version of the Marvel Universe, called Earth-2149, where he was responsible for infecting all super-powered beings into flesh-eating zombies. He is a minor antagonist in Ultimate Fantastic Four #22, a supporting antagonist in the Marvel Zombies miniseries, a minor character turned minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness and a minor character turned supporting antagonist in Marvel Zombies: Dead-Days one-shot. His Earth-21050 counterpart serves as a background antagonist in Marvel Apes: Prime Eight Special and a minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies: Evil Evolution. Biography Early life Little is known about Daredevil's life before the zombie plague occurs on Earth-2149, but it can be presumed is most likely the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. The Plague After landing in an alley, Ash sees Daredevil and Thunderball fighting while trying to figure out whose the villains. However, the Necronomicon takes the body of an elderly lady and tells Ash that "This world will die, and an Army of the Dead will rise." Daredevil spots Ash beating the old lady and tries to protect her. Thunderball takes the opportunity and defeats Daredevil, thanking Ash before going they're separate ways. After Sentry from Earth-91126 landed on Earth-2194 and infected Colonel America, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, the Wasp, and Black Widow, they spread the plague around New York and all around the world, causing both heroes and villains joined forces to fight off the undead. While the infection has started to spread, Daredevil sees Nova being attacked by Spider-Man, who was not to fight the undead Spidey. Daredevil tells him that he needs to kill, but gets bitten in the back by the zombified Spider-Man. When Beast and Mr. Fantastic find out that Castle Doomstadt has a stash of meat in Latveria, Colonel America leads a horde of infected heroes that surrounded the castle. While trying to break through the magical defenses, Daredevil and other zombified heroes are surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. However, the reanimated corpses were unable to defeat the horde as they still had their abilities. Magneto and Silver Surfer When Earth-1610 Reed arrived on Earth-2149 and meets Magneto, Daredevil and the other zombified heroes found them. Trying to capture the living flesh, Daredevil is presumably blinded by Earth-1610 Invisible Woman when the Fantastic Four and Magneto flee, with a surviving pocket of humanity, heading to the Baxter Building to use the teleportation machine in order to transports to the Ultimate Universe. After Magneto destroys the dimensional portal, he fights off the zombies and manages to damage some of them. Unfortunately, he gets bitten by Wasp and is quickly devoured by Spider-Man, Thor, Daredevil, Wolverine, Giant-Man, Luke Cage, Angel, and Hulk. After eating Magneto, they just sit around, discussing the contains of the infection. Daredevil reminds them that he has a large hole in his chest and no longer has a heart. Hank explains that as long they have their brains are still intact they can function. After a bone pops out of Bruce's stomach, Cage catches a glimpse of something in the sky, revealing to be the Silver Surfer. While trying to figure where the silver strange vanishes too, Hank tells Angel that Magneto ignited a gar line during the fight and his whole body was vaporized by the explosion, lying to the others. While getting back at Times Square, Iron Man demanded what took them so long to get back. Colonel America admits they found Magneto and Daredevil tells them the story that Hank Suggested. But Iron Man doesn't believe them and figures them out. While Iron Man and Colonel America were talking about any hidden bases and bunkers, they see the Silver Surfer and Iron Man and others charge right at him. After the Hulk captures and bits the Silver Surfer's head off, Colonel, Luke Cage, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Giant-Man, Wolverine and Hulk gained the silver creature's powers and use it to kill the other zombies. Daredevil's fate is left unknown. Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alter-Ego Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Cannibals Category:Undead Category:Fighters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Mutilators Category:Predator Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Amoral Category:Affably Evil Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker